


starsandflowers.com

by CutesyMe



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is afraid of dsting but an affection whore, Klanceweek2k16, M/M, klanceweek, so get him a (fake) date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze first landed on the blue lily, held by tan hands, and then his eyes raised. He stared into blue eyes, averted his gaze back to the blue lily and then back to the blue eyes.</p><p>“You’re not a stargirl,” Keith concluded confused.</p><p>“No, but I’m a flowerboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	starsandflowers.com

**Author's Note:**

> I am so late for this, but writers block is a bitch and I am a sick masochist who needs stress to be able to make myself write.
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this so I hope you like it.
> 
> Prompt is stars || flowers.

Keith might actually kill someone. He has considered killing people a lot of times. Once in year eight he consisered killing his math teacher because he screamed at Keith although his partner was talking to him and the teacher just yelled at Keith to shut up. Keith considered killing his neighbour when his dog always threw him to the ground and started humping him and all his neighbour always said was, “He just wants to have his fun.”

But never has Keith ever wanted to kill Shiro, the person who he trusted and relied on the most, until now. Shiro was getting married and Keith was happy for his friend, Shiro deserved to be happy after coming back from war without an arm and multiple scars. But said friend also said. “And? Dating anyone so far?”

“Yeah because no one in this world can be happy if they’re not dating,” Keith retorted.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Shiro defended himself. “You need affection.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Last week you came to my place from your place, which by the way is a good thirty minutes drive away, in the middle of the night just to cuddle.”

“You give good cuddles,” Keith pouted.

“Apparently, but what are you going to do when I marry and Allura moves in again? Lay between the both of us so you can be cuddled from both sides?”

“That sounds kinda nice.”

Shiro laughed. “Keith.”

“What do you suggest?” Keith asked exasperated.

“Lets go barhopping tonight. I’ll act as your wingman,” Shiro suggested and Keith raised his eyebrows.

“Do you remember all the times, every time, what happened when you acted as my wingman?” Keith questioned and remembered exactly when everyone was more interested in Shiro than him. Shiro had also gotten to know Allura while he was acting as Keith’s wingman.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro apologized and Keith groaned when he saw the look Shiro was giving him. “What if Pidge and Hunk join us? And Hunk acts as your wingman? Lets just get out a little bit.”

“Okay, yeah,” Keith gave in. “But no hooking up.”

From then on everything happened in a blur and since Hunk and Pidge where free that evening they decided to go out that night. Shiro chose Keith’s outfit, Keith begrudgingly had to admit that Shiro’s outfit was better than his, and they picked Allura up on the way.

Nothing happened in the first bar. They drank a couple of drinks and made jokes, caught up on what had happened. It was a slow start to an evening ‘full of adventures’, like Hunk said. Keith had fun. He had been reluctant to go but now he was happy Shiro convinced him.

The second bar was fuller than the first. There were no free tables so the five of them sat on a table with two men. They started a conversation and Keith had no trouble to engage. One of the men, Richard, and him fell in to a conversation on their own, and it was a nice change to what Keith always talked to his friends about.

When Keith looked at his watch he saw that they were already for almost an hour in this bar. “Shall we go to a club next?” Keith asked everyone.

Everyone looked at Keith with a puzzled look and then Shiro motioned to Richard with his eyes. Keith followed his motion to Richard confused and then looked back at Shiro.

“What?” he asked.

Shiro facepalmed, Pidge rolled her eyes and Hunk supressed a groan. Shiro put on one of his perfect smiles that left everyone on the table speechless.

“Would you like to join us?” Shiro asked with another dashing smile.

There it was. That smile. That always lured everyone in.

“We, uh, um,” Richard stuttered and looked at his friend. “I’m actually waiting for my girlfriend but we can join you later if you tell us where you’re going.”

Keith was embarrassed.

“Yeah, Shiro,” Keith said through gritted teeth and Shiro’s face fell. “He is waiting for his girlfriend. Don’t worry,” Keith said the last part to Richard. “You enjoy your night with your girlfriend. Bye.”

Then Keith stormed out of the bar. He hadn’t gone far when everyone called out for him.

“Keith wait!” Shiro called out.

“What for? We said, no hooking up, but apparently that’s exactly what you all came for.”

“That’s because we’re worried about you,” Hunk said but Keith didn’t stop.

The group caught up to Keith, Pidge having trouble to do so.

“I don’t need a partner and I don’t need help in getting a date,” Keith groaned.

“I beg to differ,” Pidge threw in. “You totally lost your games when it comes to picking up people.”

“Differ something else.”

“Okay. Then prove it. Lets see how many numbers you can get.”

Keith knew this was ridiculous but he had to prove something, so he agreed. They went to a club, everyone ignoring Shiro’s and Allura’s attempts at stopping that. They sat at a table and it took Keith half an hour to approach someone, and that also only because Pidge was starting to wear a cocky smirk.

Everyone watched as Keith approached two girls, started a conversation with one of them, and then the girls started gesturing around wildly, angrily. Keith fled.

“What did you do?” Pidge interrogated the ssme moment Shiro asked. “Are you fine?”

“Yes,” Keith snapped.

It took Keith another four tries and a drink soaking his clothes and hair to give up and down a glass of whiskey.

“Admit you totally lost your game,” Pidge said.

“No,” Keith insisted. “I just don’t feel like dating.”

“Do you not feel like it or are you just afraid of it since you haven’t dated in a long time?”

Trust Pidge to come out with the truth without sugarcoating it.

“I don’t get why I should get a partner.”

“Because you’re an affection whore.”

“Pidge,” Shiro reprimanded.

“It’s true. Keith needs someone who cuddles him and hugs him and tells him he did good. I’m sure he has a praise kink.”

Keith reddened and Hunk snorted out his drink from his nose.

“A bottom is nothing without a top,” Pidge concluded.

Keith left without talking to anyone.

Keith had lost his game. He came to that realization the next morning. It happened suddenly and at once, hit him like a punch. And suddenly he was afraid of ending up and dying alone. He knew he was being dramatic but that didn’t soothe his nerves.

“What do I do?” he asked Pidge and Hunk on the phone, snuggled into his blanket.

“No reason to worry. There’s still a lot of time,” Hunk tried to cheer Keith up.

“I can maybe help you,” Pidge said. “Or well, find someone who can help you.”

“Who?” Keith and Hunk asked at the same time.

“There is this one site called ‘starsandflowers.com’. You could say, they offer people to help you in tricky situations. You told someone you’re dating although you’re not? Go on there and type in the gender and characteristics, and voila they send you someone. They also do that to help people who haven’t dated in a long time, help them get used to it again.”

It was silent for a moment and then Keith sighed. How desperate was he that his friend was giving him this offer?

After the phone call had been ended and Keith had finally gotten out of bed, brushed his teeth and had breakfast, he took his laptop and sighed again. How desperate was he that he was actually doing this?

Keith typed in the URL and was immediately met with a site that looked familiar to some dating websites. The website welcomed Keith and so did the website’s ‘stars and flowers’ - Keith didn’t know what that meant. He looked up the rules first to see if the site was even trustworthy. He trusted Pidge but convincing himself was always good.

The rules were easy. Keith had a problem and the website’s stars and flowers were there to help. He was supposed to decide the gender of the partner - star for female and flower for male - and there was a rule that his age determined whether he would get a stargirl or starlady or a flowerboy or flowerman. He had to be somewhat the same age as the star or flower.

Then there was written that he could decide if he wanted to do something romantical or sexual with a star or flower then he could as long as he stated so in his order and if the star or flower were consented. If it had been in an order but the star or flower didn’t want to then they weren’t allowed to be forced.

Rules about the costs were also written down and while romantical things like cuddling were included in the original price, sexual things and dates were not. He was supposed to pay for the dates, it was his own decision what kind of dates although he wasn’t allowed to do anything the stars or flowers might not like, and had to pay for every sexual thing every time it happened.

Keith wasn’t poor, maybe that was also why Pidge had suggested that website, and he didn’t have any knowledge about appropriate prices but since these stars and flowers weren’t whores and prostitutes, they were a little more expensive. It still seemed decent. Every middle class member could hire them.

There were more rules that forbid racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, and fetishization. If he were all right with all the rules, he may procede to type in an order.

Since there were so many rules that protected the stars and flowers, which made the people who organized this seem like decent human beings, and since Keith was desperate enough to try this, he clicked on the button to the next page.

The first question was about which city he lived in since there weren’t stars and flowers in every city. Keith seemed to have luck since the website told him that there were quite a couple stars and flowers where he lived. He didn’t care about gender but preferred women, liked intelligence and humour in his partners, didn’t want to do anything sexual but romantical for sure, didn’t care about ethnicity and race, and so on.

It took Keith over ten minutes to answer all questions, including what he disliked and liked so stars and flowers could respect his boundaries, and while he was waiting for a result a note was telling him that if he didn’t get a result it was because there was no star or flower that fulfilled his requirements or someone who did wasn’t available, but he may go back and change some of his answers if he wished to get a result.

Keith had nothing to worry about since the website had found a flowergirl for him. It told him that Keith would get a mail soon and that then he could set up a date with the stargirl.

Keith felt like throwing up.

It was two days later, his friends had been informed about all the details, he was going to meet the stargirl soon, and he still felt like throwing up. They were meeting up in a restaurant that wasn’t too formal but had some rules which garuanteed Keith and the stargirl some privacy. Keith had no idea how she looked since there was no photo of her on the website to protect her privacy but they would recognize each other by their clothing and the items they were bringing. He brought a copy of his favourite book, having explained to her how it looked, and she was going to bring a blue lily.

Keith waited, having arrived ten minutes early because he was nervous - he totally had lost his game - and the stargirl was running late. He was reading a passage in the book to try and calm his nerves when suddenly someone took a seat opposite of him.

His gaze first landed on the blue lily, held by tan hands, and then his eyes raised. He stared into blue eyes, averted his gaze back to the blue lily and then back to the blue eyes.

“You’re not a stargirl,” Keith concluded confused.

“No, but I’m a flowerboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Klance Week was awesome and so is every single one of you. Thank you so much for supporting me, reading, commenting snd leaving kudos.
> 
> I really hope you liked this.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki
> 
> I am doing this on my phone so I have no clue how this will look.


End file.
